Mode d'emploi d'un papa
by Megpink
Summary: Après la grande guerre, la vie reprend son cour. Il en va de même pour Severus Rogue. Alors qu'il allait reprendre son poste en tant que professeur apparaît devant lui deux fillettes. Le problème ? Il semblerait que ça soit ces propres filles envoyées par son futur lui pour échapper à un futur incertain. Suivez le quotidien plein d'humour de Severus et de ces deux filles.
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue :_**

Severus Rogue n'était pas le genre de personne à douter de ses connaissances intellectuelles. Lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard, l'ancien serpendant avait réussi à démontrer ses compétences dans les différents cours. Ses notes frôlaient l'excellence. Puis après ses sept d'années en tant qu'élève, il accéda au poste de professeur et directeur de maison au sein même de cette école. Supportant année après année, les ignares qui lui servaient d'élèves. Il fallait bien admettre que la terreur des cachots prenait un malin plaisir à maintenir l'image que lui avait créé ses élèves. Même ses plus fidèles ennemis devaient admettre une chose. Malgré son caractère et ses cheveux gras Severus Rogue était quelqu'un d'intelligent. Très intelligent. Cependant à cet instant précis, toutes ses connaissances et années d'études ne lui servaient foutrement à rien. Ses muscles étaient pétrifiés, comme si on lui avait jeté un sort. Son visage qui était déjà d'une blancheur incroyable venait de battre tous les records, les rares couleurs présentes avaient complètement disparu. Son sourire sarcastique habituellement positionné sur ses lèvres fines se trouvait être remplacé par un joli o. Ses yeux avaient perdu toute trace de vie. Ils étaient écarquillés sur le choc. Mais à ce moment il n'était plus le bâtard des cachots craint et respecté dans toute l'école de magie. Non cette description était parfaitement datée. Aujourd'hui il était Severus Rogue, papa de deux fillettes et complètement paumé dans ce nouveau rôle de sa vie.

A vrai dire, tout ce qui était lié à la paternité et à ce qui l'entourait, Rogue les évitait comme la peste. Il savait déjà ce que cela donnait en observant ses élèves chaque jour dans ses classes. Alors non merci pour lui. Rentrer dans un de ces magasins qui leurs était dédié ? Jamais ! Enfin, ça c'était avant que son futur lui lui envoie ses filles avec un remonteur de temps. Deux fillettes de six et deux ans. Beaucoup trop énergique, pensa t'il en jetant un coup d'œil couronnée à sa fille aînée. Queen s'amusait à courir à travers les rayons du magasin moldu. Tandis que sa cadette se tenait assoupie contre son torse. Non le vrai problème s'étalait devant ses yeux. En effet, en face de lui se trouvait le rayon couche. _On dirait plus un étalonnage de cosmétique que de produit pour torcher les fesses de gosse_ , grommela t'il un paquet de couche à la main. Nom d'un chien, il avait au moins quinze marques différentes ! Sans compter, les différentes gammes proposées : extra absorbante, spécial nuit, taille 0,1 ou 2 ? Tailles ? Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à la petite endormie. La taille 0, 1 ou 2 correspondait au poids ? Le nouveau papa secoua la tête. Impossible qu'un nourrisson pèse 0 kg. Ah que son laboratoire rempli de potion lui manquait. Terriblement. Alors qu'il était toujours penché sur la question des couches le front plissé, un vendeur s'approcha par l'arrière :

\- Monsieur puis-je vous aider dans vos achats ?

Interrompu dans sa réflexion, le concerné se retourna de mauvaise grâce pour fixer l'inconnu. Il devait avoir dans la vingtaine, grand, blond, yeux bleus. _Un parfait apollon grec,_ pesta t'il intérieurement. Il hocha la tête avant de pointer du menton le rayon des couches.

\- Ah monsieur a besoin de couche pour la dernière ? Nous avons le plus grand choix de la ville, _commença t'il à piailler._ Préférez vous utiliser des couches jetables ou lavables ?

\- Lavable ? _Articula t'il en le fixant de ses yeux noirs._

\- C'est des couches écologiques vous en avez pas entendu parler ? _Devant le regard sans expression de son client il entama une explication,_ quand bébé a fait la petite ou grosse commission vous jetez cette dernière à la poubelle et vous pouvez la laver, _lui expliqua t'il grand sourire_.

\- Laver ? _Répéta Severus ne voulant pas comprendre_.

\- A la main c'est mieux que à la machine, _lui chuchota t'il sur le ton de la confidence._

Laver à la main une couche pleine de ... Une nausée lui monta aux lèvres. Déjà que changer Bailey mettait ses nerfs à vif mais jamais au grand jamais il ne touchera une couche pleine d'excrément ! Un vif désespoir se déferla en lui. Comment allait il gérer ses deux gamines ?

* * *

Voici mon prologue ! Pour vous donner un avant goût des aventures - et galères - de notre très cher Severus ;)

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce court passage et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review ;)

Bonne journée / soirée à tous et à toutes !


	2. Chapter 2

_**Réponse au review :**_

 _ **Mande 21 :**_ _**Merci pour ton commentaire ;) J'essaye d'éviter le plus possible les fautes et on dirait que j'ai réussi ! Pour la mère des deux filles tout va être expliqué rapidement pas d'inquiétude dessus ;)**_

* * *

 _ **chapitre n°1 :**_

Severus Rogue passait son dernier mois de vacances dans son petit cottage. Situé dans la pure campagne anglaise, le lieu offrait un calme et une ambiance paisible pour son propriétaire. Installé sur son fauteuil en cuir, les pieds sur le repose pied assorti, un bras avachi sur l'accoudoir tandis que l'autre apportait à ses lèvres un verre de vin rouge. Ses yeux noirs fixaient sans vraiment regarder le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. Ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Cela faisait déjà deux mois que la grande bataille avait pris fin. Contre toute attente, lui le grand espion à l'ordre de Dumbledore malgré des nombreuses blessures se trouvait en un seul morceau. L'ancien serpendant avait du rester à l'hôpital pendant un mois. Il n'avait pu rejoindre la tranquillité de son refuge que début juin. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Et dire qu'il lui restait pas beaucoup de repos avant de retrouver son poste de professeur devant des élèves toujours aussi ignorants les un que les autres. Il allait devoir supporter à nouveaux certains élèves qui aurait préféré ne jamais revoir. Notamment un certain Potter. Ce foutu Harry Potter. A sa mention, le verre se fractura dans sa main, des éclats de verre s'éparpillèrent sur le tapis au style anglais, le liquide rouge se répandit sur le tapis. Sa mâchoire se contracta aux souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était déroulé dans la serre. Severus avait cru que sa dernière heure était venue. Pour libérer sa conscience, il avait partagé ses pensées les plus sensibles à ce Potter. Se croyant sur le point de succomber à ses blessures. Les souvenirs qui entretenaient à l'égard de son ancienne amie rousse. Mais aussi certains moments humiliants que lui avaient infligé son père et son parrain. Ce qui détestait le plus avait eut lieu. Il lut de la pitié, de la compensation dans le regard si semblable à celui de sa Lily.

\- De la pitié ? De la compassion ? Maudis Potter ! Je ne suis pas à enfant qu'on console quand ce dernier a perdu son foutu **DOUDOU** , _hurla t'il en balançant contre le mur une assiette de petit gâteau que lui avait apporté son elfe de maison._

Sa tête partit en arrière, les yeux en pleines réflexions sur la couleur de son plafond. Severus ne savait pas comment le fils de Lily allait agir vis à vis de lui à la rentrée prochaine. Serait-il le même gamin impertinent à son égard ? Ou bien ce dernier avait pris le moment confidence dans la serre comme un pas vers l'amitié ? Un ricanement secoua son corps. Devenir ami avec un Potter, en plus le fils de James Potter et filleul de Sirius Black. De ces deux tortionnaires de sa jeunesse. Quand les dents pousseront aux poules.

\- Soly, appela t'il. Solyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, _hurla t'il en impatientant sur la lenteur de son elfe de maison._

Des petits bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte du couloir s'ouvrit en grinçant. Le fauteuil était dos à la porte, ce qui fit que le professeur de cachots n'était pas visible au yeux du nouveau arrivant. Loin de se préoccuper de tout ça , Severus fixait le feu ardent de la cheminée, les doigts serrés sur les accoudoirs. Il n'a pas bougé d'un cheveux lorsque la porte s'était ouverte. Soly le petit elfe de maison s'approcha doucement du fauteuil de son maître. Tout en avançant il jeta des regards fébriles sur les dégâts des colères du propriétaire de la maison. L'elfe s'arrêta à quelques pas de son maître. Soly le regarda avant de baisser les yeux pour fixer ses pieds. Ses mains jouaient avec le tablier usé qu'il portait, ses dents mordaient de nervosité ses lèvres, ses yeux jetèrent des regards furtifs vers Rogue. Bien que le professeur avait conscience de la présence de son elfe de maison, il garda le silence et ne lui accorda pas un seul regard.

\- Monsieur a t'il appelé Soly ? _Demanda t'il finalement d'une petite voix._

Severus garda le silence pendant cinq minutes. Puis, sans le regarder demanda :

\- Le dîner est-il prêt ?

\- Euh non monsieur, _couina t'il._ Soly n'a pas encore fini de préparé la table de la salle à manger, _expliqua t'il._

\- Le repas est-il prêt ? _Répéta t'il._

\- Le repas oui mais . _.. commença la petite créature._

\- Je m'en contrefout cette foutue table, _coupa Severus durement._ Ramasse les débris par terre et laisse tomber la grande vaisselle. Juste une assiette et des couverts suffiront.

\- Bien monsieur.

Aussi dit aussi fait, Soly essaya de ramasser tous les éclats de verre le plus rapidement que possible. Cela ne prit que quelques minutes pour que le jeune elfe de maison ait tout préparé. Ayant entendu l'appel du petit employé, Severus se leva difficilement de son fauteuil. Il fit quelques pas un peu titubant avant de s'appuyant contre la cheminé. Pestant dans sa barbe - inexistante, il pouvait très bien entendre les conseils de son chirurgien retentirent dans le creux de ses oreilles. _Monsieur Snape vos blessures se rétablissent bien cependant il ne faut pas rester immobile. Profitez en pour vous balader dans les alentours par exemple._ Son torse tressauta sous le coup d'un ricanement moqueur. Il avait passé son mois de convalescence dans sa pièce privée, le cul sur son fauteuil, le regard fixé sur la cheminé entrant de recenser toutes ces pensées noires. En y repensant l'activité physique et lui n'avaient jamais été amis. A l'école déjà il préférait reste lire dans les gradins tandis que son ami Lucius et Regulus s'entraînaient pour leur match de Quiddich.

\- Par Merlin, il faut que je lui réponde à sa lettre si je ne veux pas me retrouver avec le clan Malefoy en entier chez moi, _maugréa t'il en apercevant une pile de lettre qui trônait sur la commande à sa droite._

LA quasi totalité de ces lettres provenaient de Malefoy. Il était connu pour être coriace. Si Severus ne voulait pas lui répondre par lettre alors il devra le faire directement. Chez lui. Des effluves de Dinde rôti ainsi que de petits légumes viennent lui chatouiller les narines. Son estomac le pinça, gargouilla. C'est ainsi que Severus quitta sa pièce préférée pour se diriger vers la salle à manger. L'ancien magermand détestait traverser ses couloirs sombres, dont les murs étaient recouverts de tableaux d'ancêtres qui lui cassaient quotidiennement les pieds. En réalité depuis la fin de la guerre, tout lui paraissait bien fade.

\- Monsieur, ce soir j je vous ai préparé du rôti de dinde accompagné de sa jardinière printanière, _lui annonça Soly quand il pénétra dans la pièce._

\- En clair, de la viande et des légumes ?

\- Euh oui monsieur mais c'est comme ça qu'on appelle les plats dans les bonnes familles, _essaya d'expliquer le jeune maître de maison._

\- Je ne vois ni famille ni de personne respectable ici alors appelle un chat un chat, _lui ordonna t'il en s'asseyant à sa place habituelle._

Ces mots crachés, il attaqua son assiette. Mâchonnant sa viande, ses dernières mots lui restèrent en mémoire. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à pouvoir être qualifié de respectable. Malgré son action en tant qu'espion de Dumbledore il restait le méchant mangemort à la solde de celui dont on ne peut prononcer le nom. Cette foutue marque à son bras le lui rappelait tous les jours. De plus, sa réputation au sein de l'école de la magie n'était pas nom plus très glorieuse. Un tyran qui terrorise ses pauvres élèves. Et qui a pour passion d'enlever de points pour un rien et de donner de nombreuses heures de colle. Ce qui faisait que la majorité des individus dans l'école l'évitaient le plus possible. Élèves comme professeurs. Enfin si on ne compte pas Dumbledore et Minerva. Le premier le collait, l'obligeant à supporter ces longues conversations. Severus se demandait si le directeur ne le considérait pas comme le fils qu'il n'a jamais eu. Il grimaça au souvenir de son dernier anniversaire. Ce crétin lui avait offert une cravate à imprimé bonbon. Offerte en plein repas. Il l'avait maudit ce jour là. Pour sa collègue, malgré ses réponses dénouées d'enthousiaste Minerva continuait de dialoguer avec lui. Pour son cas, il pariait plus sur son côté gryffondor. Elle pensait sans doute qu'il finira bien par s'y faire.

\- Et non vingt ans plus tard, ces conversations absurdes sont comparables à un plongeon dans un bain d'ortie, _grinça t'il en s'attaquant à ses légumes._

\- Le maître parle à Soly ?

\- De quoi je mêle ? _Répliqua t'il posant brusquement ses couverts à plat sur la table._

Le geste fit sursauter le jeune elfe de maison. Il s'excusa avant de filer se réfugier dans la cuisine. Ce maudit elfe l'avait complètement coupé dans ses réflexions. Où en était il ? La connerie puissance cent des jaune et rouge. Pince sans rire, Severus leurs avait toujours trouvé une ressemblance à un coq plutôt qu'à un lion. Fier mais pas débrouillard pour voler comme leurs semblables. Un frisson lui remonta l'échine à l'évocation de ses ennemis de toujours. Il allait les revoir à la rentrée autant profiter de ce laps de temps de répit qui lui avait été accordé. Et la famille ? Un mot : nada. Son père et sa mère n'étaient plus.

\- Et même si ils étaient là ça sera la même chose _, ironisa t'il en avalant une gorgée de vin._

Le mot famille pour lui se résumait a une chose surfaite. Pensait il cela simplement parce que la sienne était inexistante ? Il était connu au yeux de tout que sa mère et son père n'étaient pas les parents les plus parfaits qu'on puisse trouver. Entre un que la magie révulsait au plus haut point et d'un autre qu'il préférait passer son temps loin de lui, tout ce concept était inconnu pour lui. Un vague sourire passa sur ses lèvres. La seule personne qu"il pouvait considérer comme un semblant de famille c'était le clan Malefoy. Lucius et Narcissa avaient toujours été là pour lui. Un peu trop, marmonna bougon le directeur des serpents. Durant le premier mois de sa convalescence dire que son vieux ami l'attendait tous les jours dans son rentrée était un euphémisme. Non un Malefoy doit se lever tôt. Tous les matins huit heures piles dans l'entrée. Dès fois il venait accompagner de Narcissa, ou bien Drago - son filleul - était de mise lui aussi. Les mots lui brûlaient la gorge mais ces longues discussions qui duraient toute la matinée lui faisait un bien fou. Cependant ce mois de juillet et début d'août le serpendant avait du s'absenter pour des raisons professionnelles. Ce qui l'empêchait pas de le bombarder de lettre quotidienne. Et voilà qui limitait son champ familial.

Alors qu'il venait de terminer son repas du soir, un bruit sourd suivit du cri de Soly retentirent. Severus tourna brusquement la tête en direction de la cuisine. Sa baguette dressée en direction de la provenance du bruit. Un réflexe de guerre. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses muscles se relâchèrent et sa respiration reprit son rythme normale. Aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Connaissant la grande maladresse de Soly, ce dernier avait du juste faire tomber de la vaisselle. Et il avait crié car il se rendait compte de sa bêtise. Il soupira qu'allait t'il faire de lui ?

\- Soly que se passe t'il ?

\- Monsieur Severus v venez vite, _balbutia le jeune elfe._

En lançant des insultes dans le vent, il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. A peine la porte ouverte, il en resta bouche bée. Soly se tordait les mains en lui lançant des regards apeurés. Mais celui de son maître était concentré sur les deux nouvelles venues. En effet, au centre de sa cuisine cottage se tenait deux fillettes. La plus grande devait avoir dans les six, sept ans et regardait partout. La plus petite ne devait pas dépasser les deux ans, jouait tranquillement assise par terre. L'aînée des intruses scruta encore un peu son nouveau environnement avant de tourner son regard vers le maître de potion. Lorsque son regard rencontra celui de Severus. Elle le fixa fixement, les points sur les hanches et lâcha d'une voix posée presque adulte :

\- Je m'appelle Queen j'ai dix ans. Et la petite se trouve être ma sœur cadette, Iris.

\- Et ? _Répondit Severus n'ayant rien trouvé de mieux à répondre._

\- Et nous sommes tes filles dans un futur proche. Et c'est toi qui nous a envoyé à cette époque, _expliqua t'elle comme si c'était une évidence._

Cette fois-ci un autre bruit se fit. Et cette fois c'était bien le bruit de la vaisselle cassée par Soly qui illustrait l'immense surprise de l'elfe et du maître.

 ** _Suite au prochain chapitre ;)_**

* * *

 ** _Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire !_**

 ** _N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review ça motive toujours pour écrire la suite ;)_**

 ** _Sur ce à la prochaine :D_**


End file.
